whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Viscountess of Broken Vows
The Viscountess of Broken Vows, is a True Fae karmic servant of the Wyrd who punishes oathbreakers. Biography It is rumored that the Viscountess was born of an ancient war between the seasons of Spring and Summer, and that in their fury, the two tore asunder the timeless cycle of the year casting the world into chaos that nearly killed off life entirely. Other stories say that the previous rumor was just a lie concocted by the Viscountess herself in order to set those True Fae who favor either of the two seasons against one another. Either is possible. What is for certain is that for centuries, the Viscountess has appeared in the mortal world whenever a broken promise has set epic events in motion. Some claim she is simply summoned by the shattering of vows and the chaos that ensues thereafter. Others believe she is called by the potential for destruction inherent in situations where promises may be broken, and sets about inﬂuencing the scene to ensure the worst will come. She has been watching the situation at the freehold carefully, since long before Maxwell Warden even made the pledge which he fears will summon her. She may well be responsible for nudging several of the members (Aurora, Micah, and Parsimon especially) into actions that may have put Warden in a nigh-impossible situation: break his oath in regards to cementing peace between Spring and Winter, which would leave him susceptible to her, or stop the changing of the seasonal crowns, which might bring about civil war as well as ﬂagging the freehold to other True Fae for attack. Appearance The Viscountess’ voice is the cacophony of shattered glass shards grating against one another. She appears, from a distance, to be a beautiful woman dressed in a diaphanous gown, voluptuous and curvaceous with luxurious hair ﬂowing down around her shoulders. Upon closer examination, however, her True Fae nature becomes clear. Rather than a sound physical form, the Viscountess’ features and form slide loosely against each other. Her limbs slip eerily back and forth against her torso rather than being joined to it and her facial features ﬂoat upon her skin like loosely moored boats on an uneasy sea. When she moves, each strand of her hair groans against the rest, like an out of tune violin being played by a hyperactive schoolchild. The discord is louder to those who have recently broken promises, or who have broken pledges in the past, to the point where a very recent oath-breaker may well find the sound maddening Character Sheet Viscountess of Broken Vows Mental Attributes: Intelligence 5, Wits 5, Resolve 4 Physical Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 5, Stamina 4 Social Attributes: Presence 6, Manipulation 5, Composure 5 Mental Skills: Crafts 3, Investigation 2, Occult (Pledges) 5 Physical Skills: Athletics 2, Stealth 3, Survival (Hedge) 3 Social Skills: Empathy (Body Language) 3, Expression 7, Intimidation 5, Persuasion 5, Subterfuge (Half-Truths) 5 Merits: Fast Reflexes 2, Fleet of Foot 3, Striking Looks 4 Willpower: 9 Virtue: Prudence Vice: Sloth Initiative: 12 Defense: 5 Size: 5 Speed: 15 Health: 9 Wyrd: 8 Contracts: Hearth- Fickle Fate •, Darkness—Creeping Dread •, Night’s Subtle Distractions •, Vainglory—Mask of Superiority •, Songs of Distant Arcadia ••, Splendor of the Envoy’s Protection •••, Mantle of Terrible Beauty ••••, Words of Memories Never Lived •••••, Fleeting Spring Cupid’s Eye •, Growth of Ivy ••, Wyrd-faced Stranger •••, Pandora’s Gift ••••, Waking the Inner Faerie •••••, Eternal Spring Gift of Warm Breath •, Fleeting Summer Baleful Sense •, Goblin’s Malignance ••, Friendless Tongue ••• Glamour/per Turn: 30/8 Special Abilities Sense Sundered Oaths: Broken promises of all sorts speak to the Viscountess. Not only can she sense automatically if others have broken any pledges during their lifetimes, but she can tell if they have violated any promises of any sort within the last month, who the promise was made to, as well as how and when it was broken. She can also sense any existing pledges her target bears. Two Birds with One Stone: Laziness inspires efficiency. The Viscountess can wield two Instant action Contracts in the same turn. This ability only works with Contracts, not other Instant actions. It can be used to activate two different Instant action Contracts such as Baleful Sense and Friendless Tongue in a single turn. It can also be used to activate the same Instant action Contract twice against the same or different targets. It cannot be used to lessen the amount of time required by Extended action Contracts. Slip Away: The Viscountess also have access to all five clauses of the Contracts of Separation, and she makes special use of Phantom Glory. Vice Over Virtue: Like all Keepers, the Viscountess of Broken Vows regains Willpower contrary to the ways of mortals and changelings. She regains one Willpower point from indulging her Virtue, but refreshes her whole pool when satiating her Vice. References *CTL: The Rose-Bride's Plight, p. 21-22 Category:Changeling: The Lost characters Category:True Fae (CTL)